Winter of Silence
by The Grim Wombat
Summary: Prior to the Battle of Helm's Deep, Elrond contemplates the impending fall of Men and the wishes of his daughter to remain in Middle-Earth. Spoilers for the movie, but not for the book, as the event in question didn't actually HAPPEN in the novel...


**********  
  
Winter of Silence  
  
By Nine-Fingered Emilee and the Goldfish Cracker of DOOM  
  
Author's Note: We always has to have an author's note, doesn't we, preciousss? HEEHEE... we loves the Shmeegle, doesn't we? Er... must get used to speaking in the first person, to people other than myself. But Gollum is DA MAN! This is MY rant section. Gollum is less lizardy than I pictured him in the books, but better, says I! HA! If Andy Szerkis (aw, I just KNOW I'm misspelling his name but I don't feel like looking it up) doesn't win BEST ACTOR, I'll kill the commitee!!! PUT THEIR EYESES OUT, WE WILL!!! HEEHEEHEE!!!  
  
On a more serious note, (no kidding) this is my first angsty-ish fic. Though I'm on a sugar high, I wasn't when I was writing this. Any comments or criticism will be much appreciated, cuz I know it could be better. Just don't flame me, I'm sure my poor liddle heart couldn't take it. And Shmeegle'll come and eat you. And, oh, I'm aware that that's not how you spell Sméagol... But it sounds sooooo much cuter. See why I don't often write angst? I'm just too hyper!!!  
  
But now, on to the ANGSTING ELROND.  
  
Read and Review, PLEEZ!!! OR SHMEEGLE WILL CRY, HE WILL!!!  
  
**********  
  
The leaves continue to fall, season after season, year after year. For countless centuries the cycle has continued unbroken. The leaves emerge in the spring, green and new, full of the promise of life, and flourish in the summer sun. It seems like it will never end - the springtime of youth, the summer of the prime of their life. But inevitably, the autumn will come, and with it, old age. They are beautiful then, but only because they will not last. The colors that come before their deaths are some of the most glorious ever seen on this earth. But the beauty cannot last forever - winter's bitter chill comes, wiping away all the glory, all the promise, all the splendor of the leaves - and life is over once again.  
  
This is the way of Men. A brief life, full of color and glory - but for what? All will end in so short a time, while we, the Elves, continue to live on, ageless, counting no seasons, for we shall never know the stillness or silence that befalls men at the end of their lives. I have watched the leaves grow, flourish, wither and die over and over again, just as I have watched countless generations of Men arise, and grow to accomplish wonders. But as quickly as they appear, their lives are ended, just as the leaves wither and die in the winter that inevitably comes, while we alone are left to watch the cycle repeat itself.  
  
All of us, that is, but one. She is ageless, as are we all. But she is posessed by a love so powerful that she is willing to lose her immortality for this Man. She would give up an endless life just for one brief moment, one brief season in this eternity of our lives. He is full of glory and splendor, as the summer leaves - but all too soon for her, he will wither and die, leaving her alone. None of her people will remain on this earth, and alone she too will perish. I cannot allow her, my beloved daughter, to sacrifice herself, her endless life, all that she has and could become, for one fleeting moment in time.  
  
A new age is upon us. The forests are becoming darker, the creatures more dangerous, and the Men more treacherous and corruptible than ever. The leaves have always continued to live, grow, wither, and die for ages and ages past - but this winter, I fear, there will be no returning from. The other races of Middle-Earth will perish under this new threat, and we, the Elves, ageless and undying, will be the last remaining, the only witnesses to the splendor that once was this land.  
  
I cannot allow herself to give up her immortality, her eternal grace, for a chance to love one leaf in this final autumn of the world.  
  
**********  
  
I walk towards the main hall of Rivendell, lost in thought. I have a messenger from Lothlorien, bringing news of the state of Rohan. Rohan concerns me little at the present time, having matters much closer to home to deal with. My daughter... Arwen... she cannot be convinced. She will stay in Middle-Earth, and wither, and die, just as the man that she loves. If I could prevent her from doing such by any words I could offer, any thoughts I could present to her to keep her from lingering here, I would... but I cannot. Force is the only way to keep her from remaining, and I would not make her do something she did not wish to do, not for any price, any reward.  
  
Turning into the main hall, I approach the messenger. Smiling, he bows. "Greetings, my lord. I am Haldir. I bring you news from Lothlorien."  
  
"Greetings, Haldir. Come with me, we can discuss this matter in my chamber."  
  
I lead him to my room, where we each sit. I speak once again to him. "Now, what news do you have that brings you all this way to Rivendell?"  
  
"Rohan's army was sent away weeks ago, the king's mind poisoned by Saruman. They have been sent for by Gandalf, but, I fear, they will return too late. An army of Uruk-Hai is marching towards Helm's Deep as we speak, where the entire city's population is trapped. There is no real army to help them, and I fear that their only protection will be the very old and very young, those who do not know combat. There are no alternate ways out of that fortress, sir, and when the Uruk-Hai attack, they will be slaughtered, men, women and children all."  
  
I rise. "I know what you are asking, although you have not yet said it aloud. You wish for me to send my people to help the Men of Rohan. My people, people who were not meant to die, will fall, and never know the eternal life that was granted to them, just to allow these people's brief lives to linger an instant more in time. This is exactly what Galadriel would wish, is it not?" Walking to the window, my back to Haldir, I place my hands on the ledge, looking out at the spring leaves.  
  
Haldir approaches me, walking slowly to my side. I continue facing the woods outside, not wishing to make eye contact, however discourteous that is. Softly, he speaks, words I did not want to hear. "You were there, were you not, when Sauron last tried to conquer the free world? You commanded an army then, an army of Elves. Thousands fell and died by your word. What made that battle different? We died, Lord Elrond, died protecting the freedom of Middle-Earth. Why are you not willing to help now? For it is the same cause, is it not?"  
  
"The times are changed, Haldir. You know this as well as I. Our people are passing out of this world to the Undying Lands, while Men remain. By the time the effects of Sauron reach these lands, we will be long gone - all of us. Why should I ask any to sacrifice immortality simply to allow a generation of Men to live for a moment longer? It does not concern us."  
  
Haldir appears annoyed by my sentiments, yet, in typical Elvish fashion, will not allow it to show. "You cannot sit idly by, waiting for the world to end. The winter is coming. She felt it - you feel it too. The one last winter that will cover all the world. The trees will die, the plants will wither, the animals will be slaughtered - and Men will breathe their last. This will be the final, silent end."  
  
And once again, I am in a situation in which I would rather not be in. Having to acknowledge a point that I wish was not true. I turn quickly to face him, snapping, "And what would you have me do? Send more to die on the feeble hope that we can prolong these men's lives for an instant more?" I sigh, shaking my head slowly. "No. There have always been winters. This is just another one."  
  
"And what comes after winter? The season of rebirth, of new life. Spring. But if we do nothing, my lord, this will be the last spring that Middle- Earth sees." He pauses, his eyes looking into mine, searching, prying, trying to find the reason behind my words. I turn around, facing the wall. I do not wish to be interrogated, yet it is his right - he was sent to convince me of a point. Once again, he speaks. "You still have a grudge against Men, do you not?"  
  
Whirling to face him, I angrily reply, "How can you say that? I commanded an army in the second age, simply to save Men. Lives that should not have ended were cut short, and they repaid us by keeping the Ring for themselves! If it were not for Isildur and his own lust for power, we would not be faced with this decision now!"  
  
Still speaking calmly in response to my harsh words, he walks closer to me. "Yet your words betray you, for you bring up your quarrel in the very act of defending yourself."  
  
"But I adopted his descendant, the heir of the man who betrayed me - betrayed US - and cared for him like a son. Aragorn is a good man."  
  
"Yet you do not approve of his courtship with the Lady Arwen?"  
  
"She sees not the consequences of her choice."  
  
Haldir rested a hand on my shoulder, and softly replied, "She sees perfectly clearly - and cares not. Her fate is of little consequence to her, so long as she can be with the one she loves."  
  
Angered by his presumed knowledge of this situation, one that is beyond his understanding, I pull away from his hand, stepping to face him. "And what do you know of love? Tell me, Haldir, for I am intrigued by your vast knowledge of this subject."  
  
His gaze falls downwards, then returns to me, as a look of understanding appears on his face. "Only this, my lord. That your wish to protect her is as powerful a display of love as her own willingness to remain here for a man."  
  
A long silence follows. I look away from him. He understands, then, at least a shred of what I feel. And what she feels. So then, she understands... and is willing to die for the one she loves, even if she could only feel that love for one brief instant in time. I cannot relate to the way she feels... and yet, somehow, I feel like my life is lacking for that fact. I have no one I would wish to sacrifice my life for... no one but her. I sigh, and turn back to my guest.  
  
"Would you die to save the world of Men, Haldir?"  
  
He smiles softly. "My lord, I would give my life in an instant if only to save one tree in this forest from the hand of Sauron."  
  
It is what she would want. She, who will give up her immortality to reside in this world... the least I can do is try and save it for her. "Then you have my permission. You may take the archers that feel as you do, and defend Helm's Deep."  
  
He smiles, broadly this time, hiding none of the gratitude he feels. "I thank you, Lord Elrond, both from myself and Lady Galadriel."  
  
I smile back at him. "You are the one who deserves thanks, Haldir. All I have done is allow my people to choose their fate, while you are willing to pay the ultimate price for the freedom of others."  
  
"Your kindness will not be forgotten. This help you have given to the Men of Middle-Earth will be remembered for years to come."  
  
"I can only hope that there will be people to remember it after this war is over."  
  
He laughs softly, and an ironic smile plays upon his lips. "Then I shall be off. If I do not see you again, know that you have my undying respect, Lord Elrond."  
  
His words strike a pang in my heart, as I know, somehow, that this battle will be his last. "And the same to you, Haldir."  
  
He bows deeply, and leaves the room. I am alone with my thoughts. Did I make the right decision? So many deaths... But perhaps, for a good cause. If she can see the good in Men, the virtues worth saving... then maybe there is something still worth fighting for. Though these leaves will fall this winter, perhaps their sacrifice will allow the spring to come once more. And that, I think, is worth any price.  
  
**********  
  
You all know what that sound means... That's right, it's reviewin' time!!! GO REVIEW!!! SHMEEGLE KNOWS WHERE YA LIVE, YES HE DOES!!! GWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (That was my evil Bowser laugh. HA.) 


End file.
